Fumio Hashira
Still a work in progress... ''' '''Fumio Hashira ''(はしら まこと, Hashira, Fumio)'' is a special jonin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, as well as a member of Konohagakure’s Hashira clan. Both he and his feline companion, Bao, are members and high ranked within the ANBU forces, using animalistic abilities in collaboration with one another. Fumio Hashira is an original character created by MoonLightDaiyz of fanfiction.net. Background As all who are born within the midst of the Hashira, Fumio was given his loyal partner, Bao, at the young age of eight, a little before he was enrolled into the academy. Personality Appearance Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Quotes * (To Miaka) "Mm~ short and feisty. Little kitten, you're just my type." * (To Izanagi)'' "Every little thing in life, doesn't have to have a plan, y'know."'' * (To Tsunade)'' "Sweetheart, why don't we cut the formalities, hm? I'm attracted to you, you're obviously attracted to me as well. Why don't we step away from all this work and see where the night takes us, yeah?"'' * (To Ichijo)'' "Heh heh, there's no shame in our game. It's about winning or losing, that matters. Strike out, then go about it another way."'' Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT